Fuel conditioner ionizers are used to ionize fuel flowing to an internal combustion engine or a burner in a furnace. Various ionizers are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,702 to Arkfeld and U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,000 to Ratner, among others. The contents of U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,702 to Arkfeld is incorporated herein by reference thereto.